Ask The Wammy Kids
by BeyondBeleif13
Summary: Ask them whatever you like! We'll let you ask more people every 20 reviews! plz, have fun with it! :D  WARNING: some reviews may have intense language
1. Introduction, TO NARNIA

I'm making an Ask the Wammy Kids! Here are the people you can ask;

BB

L

Matt

Mello

And Near

We'll update for sure more than twice a week, depending on how many questions we have.

BB: Ask away! : 3

L: We're all very eager to answer

Matt: instead of twice a week, we'll post every 5 reviews.

Mello: Review or I'll shoot you… and Near too, while I'm at it.

Near: We're waiting for you.

You heard it from them, review away! :D

Every 20 reviews we'll add a new person to ask, so keep an eye out and review every chapter! ;D

ONWARD, FOR NARNIA!

Everyone: HUZZAH!


	2. First 3! :D OFF, TO NARNIA!

I'm here! : D so is everyone else! We've got our first 3 reviews! Ready to answer, guys?

[Joins in] FOR NARNIA!

Okie, okie, okie. I got it. C :

Near- Are there monsters under your bed?

Are any of you afraid of the dark? What about other phobias?

L- if I painted your room purple, how angry would you be, on a scale of 1-10? [Hides paint brush]

Do you guys name your toes?

Has anyone ever put dye in Near's shampoo bottle?

Mello- If you found out that BB was actually your twin, how would you react? How about if he got all clingy? O.o

All I got for now! : D

~Len-Za-Nator

**Matt: I REALLY wanna see "Voyage of the Dawn Treader"! Already have the first Narnia videogame and it's AWESOME! Uh, the movies are really good!**

**Near: I believe there might be a "monster" under my bed if you're referring to the pet mouse. That or the invasion of ants at Wammys.**

***everyone suddenly jumps onto their chair***

**Mello: I got them out of my room :)**

**(flashback) KILL THEM ALL! DIE, ANTS!**

**L: I beleive Light is afraid of the dark XD and I admit I'm afraid of Monsters, and we all are of death, it's natural**

**L: I would have preferred Royal Blue but ok. 3/10 because it isn't royal blue, I was going to paint it but the Kira Case came up.**

**Light: L does ;)**

**L: Don't insult me! I do not!**

Wait, where did Light come from?

***L and Light hold up chain***

Oh ^^' well, you guys have another person to ask.

**Mello: Yes XD we tried to make him have a normal hair color XP and failed miserably. That albino ticks me off!**

**Mello: BB… IS MY TWIN! WHAT? What about the times… O.o I was in bed with my twin…**

**BB: I knew as much as you! DX oh my gosh!**

*whacks Mello over the head with a vodka bottle* DON'T. YOU. DARE.

Hi BB! I'm a REALLY big fan of your work!

Matt... sup? Have Halo Reach and kinect. *gives*

Near... ♥ o ♥ ...Hi...

L... ♥ o ♥ ...Hi...

*grows black angel like wings and flies away to 'This Is Halloween'* BYE!

*echoing laughter* Kha hahahahahahahaha...

~joy2theworlddannyphantom

Ah! I knew she'd find us!

**Mello: *catches Vodka and saves it for New Years* Thanks XD**

**BB: Why, thank you :3 sadly, I can't do it right now with the straightjacket :(**

**Matt: OMG! THNK U! *hugs***

**Near: *says courteous* hello…**

**L: Hello, don't be shy.**

hello everyone! im alice i hope we can be friends! so i would like to ask everyone if you guys could be anywhere in the world where would you be and why? thank you for your time and im sorry if my spelling is really bad and im sorry if you hate me!

-alice

Bit of an odd review, she didn't even sign in… oh well. I would live in England, Ireland or Japan.

**L: Sure, Alice. We can be friends :) and don't worry, we don't hate reviewers! :D**

**I would go back to England and Wammys House… I really miss it :,(**

**BB: You know I went to America! Well… sort of… I don't know…**

**Near: America**

**Mello: I am going to New York! I'm going to join the Mafia!**

**Matt: I think I wanna go were Mello's going… despite the mafia part…**

Thnx for sticking around with me! Especially a thank you to Len-Za-Nator, the first person who reviewed! *confetti and party here* :D See ya next time, I need to talk to Aslan!

OFF TO NARNIA!~Beyond Belief


	3. We Found Narnia!

Thnx sooooooo much, everyone! I'm getting a lot more reviews than I thought I would! ;D keep on reviewing!

hi guys its me alice. im so happy you answered my review it fills my with joy! and if you ever visit California please dont be shy to come say hi!  
-icysu22

:D I live in California! PM me real soon, Alice!

**L: We are all really glad we make our reviewers happy :)**

I hope to ttyl! Keep reviewing! :D

Your a freak, narnia? what are you? 10? this really is not funny

*sigh* I knew this would come…

**BB: We do not appreciate haters *pulls out knife***

**Mello: *pulls gun out of pants* If you don't like it, don't review!**

**Matt: I like Narnia! :(**

**L: didn't even sign it, coward! Hating on reviews without even putting a signature? What, afraid people will retaliate at your comment? Yes.**

**Light: *Pulls out Death Note***

**L: *points at Light* KIRA!**

Lets just ignore him/her, we'll still respond to hater reviews but we'll show we don't like them.

Hiya!

Mello... BB... Do I even wanna know? X D

Speaking of Narnia, what's in you guys' closets? O.o

Matt- Have you ever been duct taped to a wall?... [pulls out roll of tape]

Do you guys have SNUGGIES?

Mello- Was there ever a point when you liked Near?

Near- Can you dance?

Beyond Belief- I read the 2nd review for this chapter. [Pulls out torch] [battle cry] Don't worry, it's funny, you're not a freak, and Narnia is awesome.

[glomps]

-Len-Za-Nator

Hiya, Len! We definitely all love you :)

**Mello & BB: No, you don't…**

***everyone jumps into the closet**everyone falls back out*OMG! We just found and saved Narnia from the re-incarnated White Witch! :D**

**Matt: Not yet… Please, NO!**

**L: We do not own snuggies, all you really have to do is get an oversized bathrobe…**

**Mello: NO! *blushes* fine… I like him a bit…**

**Near: She asked if there was a time WHEN you liked me :3**

**Mello: SHUT UP, ALBINO!**

**Near: And yes, I can *finds an open floor and does the most awesome dance you can imagine***

**Matt: Not even I knew you could do that…**

NYAAA! *pulls out sword*

Thank you so much, Len :) Narnia IS awesome! I saw 'Voyage of the Dawn Treader'! I didn't like the way it ended, though.

SLIGHT SPOILER: Edmund and Lucy are apparently never going back to Narnia T-T

*hugs tightly*

*evil smirk*

BB, *Glomps rapidly and kisses him* I FUXING LOVE YOUUU!... MARRY ME OR ELSE ALL THE JAM IS GONE FOREVAH! Oh, and I dare you to have sex with Light Yagami-kun. :) *nose-bleed*

L, *gloms* MARRY ME, TOO! (But I'm afraid I won't love you as much as I love BB. :/ ) Oh, and I dare you to make out with BB. *nose-bleed*

Light, MARR- Oh- wait, Light's not a Wammy Boy. Henh... *awkward moment.*

Matt, Help me beat the three headed dog in Kingdom Hearts One so I can more on and get going with the second KH! It's taunting me! I wanna play my KHII game! Why did I buy it so early? *Hugs Matt* I love you, too. ^^

Mello, Make out with BB. O.O

Near, Kill yourself and get your hands off my B! B belongs to L and me! Not you you filthy Albino twit! I HATE YOUR FACE!

:D

OH NOES! She found us! XD

**BB: HELP MEEEE! I'm being attacked by a rabid fangirl! O: No jam? T-T I'll miss my jam… but I won't marry you! *pries you off me***

**NO! I ABSOLUTELY HATE HIM! He is a dishonorable killer!**

**L: NO! GET HER OFF! How the heck would you love BB more than me? I WILL NOT MAKE OUT WITH BB!**

You guys are one of the fan pairings, sry. I don't like it either, but it's a fan pairing. And you have to kiss me after!

**BB: *kisses L on the cheek* chuu**

**L: *kisses Beyond Belief in the mouth* (I'm not gay -.-)**

**Light: Wammy boy? *awkwardness***

**Matt: I'll definitely help! Just try to dodge whenever you can and come up from behind, using the duck as bait XD I've already beaten KH1, KH2, KHRe:CoM,KH358/2days…**

I have those games, we've beat them together.

**Matt: Awww… thank you! *hugs back***

**Mello: NO FREAKIN WAY!**

**But I agree with the part about Near *high five***

**BB: I DON'T BELONG TO YOU! OR L!**

**Near:… That's the best insult you've got? I've seen Matsuda do worse.**

OOOOH! OMG BURNED! By _Near_!

:D that is all so far! We love you guys! Keep reviewing :)

*Hops into closet and pulls Len with me* TO NARNIA!

~Beyond Belief


	4. Woot! ATWK Ch4

Near! O,O woaaah! you can dance! I'm very, very shocked.. You know my science teacher has albino hedgehogs? They remind me of you! : D

Matt- Awwh, don't worry. It's quite fun. Just, you know, hanging out. On the wall. Kind of like Spiderman... What color DS do you have?

L & BB- Can you limbo? L, you know all the candy in stores are on huge sales 'cuz the holidays are over? [shows bags of chocolate]

Any of you guys gotten stitches? Are you all ready for 2011?

NARNIA! [waves bye!]

~Len-Za-Nator

**Near: None of you were expecting **_**that**_** :)**

**Uh, I'm very delighted albino hedgehogs remind you of me?**

XD you have to admit, if anything is albino, it looks like you! XD

**Near: I would greatly appreciate it if you stop…**

**Matt: I don't really like Spiderman and **_**still**_** don't want to be duct taped to a wall… The color of my DSI is a similar shade to Mello's eyes :3**

**L&BB: Hellz ya! :D *limbo party, everyone reading is invited!***

**Light: How low can you go?**

**L: *makes it lower than believed possible**

O:

**BB: *mimics L perfectly***

WOW! *fails miserably* T-T

**Light: It's ok, Beyond Belief.**

*smacks his hand away* your chances of being Kira have risen 5%

**Light: Not you, too! I thought L was the only one doing that!**

**L: Your chances of being Kira have risen 3%**

**Light: DX**

**Mello: Do you really have to ask that question? *points to face***

**Everyone: HELLZ YA! WOOT 2011!**

I want to go and visit Mr. Tomnas! XD

First of all, this is a pretty sad "hate" review: Your [uh, you mean you're, right?] a freak, narnia? [wait, so you're calling her Narnia? Or did you forget a period?] what are you?[Capitalization helps when sending stupid hate reviews, you know] 10?[Because "ten" is exceedingly difficult to type out] this really is not funny[No capital or period...so this "sentence" has no beginning nor end. Fascinating.]

Ok, sorry...I'm done with my rant. Now to ask some questions!

Hi! I'm Kattail! :3

For starters: Mello, you're usually seen eating milk chocolate, but do you like other kinds?

I heard that Matt doesn't go outside often because he gets grass rashes. Is that true?

L, I know you love sweets, but have you ever had exotic kinds, like sopaipillas or divinity?

In "Death Note: Another Note," it is stated that Beyond looks like an uncute version of Pooh Bear when he eats. What's you're opinion on that? (personally, I love the way he eats. Jam is amazing.)

If all of you had to spend a night in a supposedly haunted house, what would you do?

There are some pretty messed up crack pairings out there. Which do you hate, and which are your favorite? XD

And finally, a question for all of you: A bit a bit overused, but what would you do for a Klondike bar?

:,) No one has really stood up for me like that before…*huggles you* Thank you so much for reviewing and boosting my self-esteem (which is pretty low) that is fascinating. I love you :,)

Question away! :D

**Mello: Dark chocolate is ok… but white chocolate is a disgrace to chocolate! If it looks like Near… it shouldn't be a food. Honestly, I just want my milk chocolate.**

**Matt: No, I don't get grass rashes. I just choose to stay inside playing my videogames.**

**BB: I think they're freaking stupid! Look how sexy I am when I eat my jam! *eats some strawberry jam and licks it of his fingers, **_**slowly**_**) Thanks for the awesome compliment ^^ yes, jam is amazing!**

Well, LETS FIND OUT! :D

***Everyone walks up to a haunted Mansion (graveyard included) just around the corner***

**L: AAH! *jumps into Beyond Belief's arms***

It's ok! BB and I will get you through this!

**Light:*shrieks***

**Mello:*screams***

**Matt:*used to this through gaming***

**Near:*yelps like a tiny puppy***

**Mello: HAHA! Near, you sounded like a scared puppy!**

**Near: You're one to talk, you look **_**and**_** scream like a girl!**

**Matt: Shut up before the werewolves come out!**

**(Ya no? I'm lazy so I'll just make a fanfic on the rest of this XD)**

**Hate:**

**BBxMatt**

**BBxNear**

**LxNear**

**LightxMatsuda (It's been done DX)**

**NearxGiovanni**

**Like:**

**BBxA**

**LxBB**

**LxLight**

**LightxMisa**

**MelloxNear**

**MelloxMatt**

**Light: I would walk into a store, AND BUY A FREAKIN' Klondike bar! XD**

**L: I'd have Watari get as many as I want**

**BB: I don't like them, I eat my jam :3 *eyes jam***

**Matt: Go to a store.**

**Mello: Eat my awesome chocolate, not some freaking' Klondike bar.**

**Near: I don't have time for stuff like that, usually. I don't like them, anyways.**

To be honest, I don't eat them because to me, it looks like MelloxNear Yaoi in food form…

**L:*drops Klondike bar***

**Light: Holy, L NEVER drops anything sweet! You must've emotionally scarred everyone here!**

***Mello and Near are hiding in opposite corners of the room, Mello behind the Christmas tree and Near under a couch***

I'm sry! I'm sry! Plz forgive Me! *hugs Mello then hugs Near*

lol! :D

First Mello: *pops out and hugs then gives chocolate bar* What do you like more Hershey's chocolate of imported chocolate?

Matt: *Call of Duty Black Op falls from sky* what is your favorite video game?

Near: Why do you torture Mello? T.T

Love to the Whammy Boys!

Navi-at-Heart

:D It's Navi-At-Heart! We are friends! ^^

**Mello: I beat Near at something, TAKE THAT ALBINO FREAK!**

**I guess I prefer the good old Hershey's :)**

**Matt: OMG THANK YOU, NAVI! I guess it'd be the Narnia games I play with Beyond Belief; she's a bad-ass Lucy! We just got the Prince Caspian videogame a couple days ago :D**

**Near: I don't torture Mello. Quite the opposite, actually.**

**Mello: So my insults **_**do**_** torture you :)**

**L, BB, Matt, Mello and Near: Thank you for the love! :)**

That's all for now, I hope you guys have been enjoying the chapters! I've got all the exitedness over Narnia out of me XD


	5. I love you people! :D

Yes! Yaoi prevails! :DD But I like LightxMatsuda...):

Okay, since L and BB won't marry me nor do some wonderful Yaoi... I guess I'll have you guys captive one day in my epically awesome hell house of doom!

Now... Mello, if you were to be locked inside a closet with Near for a good amount of 24 hours, WITHOUT the use of anything that might hurt that idiot of an albino twit!... what would you do?

Near, I told you to kill yourself!

Matt, I beat it! Huzzah! But there's a problem... Since I haven't played KH for a while (2 months), I had forgotten what I must do... Please help me? What or where to I go new when I have defeated the almighty three headed dog thing from Hercules? I must know. I am stuck and irritated! :D (PS. I spoiled some parts for myself due to playing the first 3 levels on KH2. xDD what must I do now?)

BB, KISS ME! :D

What? You won't? FUCKING LIAR! (EA moment. e.e)

*steals a kiss* YESS!

L, HUG! *Glomp*

I want Light included in this fan fiction so I can rape him. *death glare*

See ya! ^^

~xL-iz-After-BeyondBirthdayx

Hiya, LiABB! :D

**L&BB: D: NOOOO! We don't want to!**

Sry, but, they're with me XD but I think we should all take a weekend trip to your epically awesome hell house of doom! :D it sounds like fun!

**E: O-O**

**Mello: I'd just wait out the 24 hours in the corner of the closet farthest away from that albino sheep!**

**Near: Question for you;**

**Exactly **_**why**_** would I want to kill myself for you? I think I have a lot of promise in my life.**

**Matt: I recommend Kerosenfylter's KH walkthrough.**

Her Neopet one helped me, a _lot_.

_Flashback_

_DANGIT! I know this giant pole out in the middle of nowhere has to do SOMETHING! DX *stops playing for two years and comes back* GRRR! I give up; I'm looking at a walkthrough! *looks at walkthrough* O: holy! I was supposed to whack the pole with my sword? I already tried that earlier along with climbing it which, of course, didn't work. *tries hitting it again and it works* O: HOLY, thnx, kerosenfylter for helping me get through that… I didn't know the giant pole was a bridge…_

**BB: NO! And I don't lie… *L glares* for these kinds of things…**

**PAH! *pushes her off* GRRR! Only L and Beyond Belief are allowed to do that! *takes out knife* D:**

**L & Beyond Belief: O-o**

**L: AAH! FANGIRL! HELP!**

*Pries LiABB off L*

Light is in this fan fiction ;3 *evil stare at Light* feel free to :D

**Light: NOOOOOOOOOOO! D:**

Bye-bye! Wuv u, LiABB!

Hi everybody!

Light. (I know that your not a Wammy boy, but answer anyway!) Repeat after me: I am not a God. I am a maniac. I am a murderer. I am not justice. L and Near are justice, not Kira, not me. I am an idiot.

Do not repeat this: Muahahahaha! Me evil! Yay!

Matt, are you Near's friend?

Mello, um. . . * gives truckload of chocolate*

L: *huggles*

I'll be back! Bye!

~JKLMN

And remember: JUSTICE WILL PREVAIL!

**Light: Why would I be so stupid as to say that?**

***me and Mello exchange evil look***

**Light: O-o AAAAAAH!**

***Mello helps me duct tape Light to the ceiling***

*gets a rolled up newspaper and slaps Light's face* SAY IT, LIGHT-BULB I'M-A-GAY!

**Light: OOW! I am not a God! *slap* OOW! I am a maniac! *slap* OOW! I am a murderer! *slap* OOW! I am not justice! *slap* OOW!**

***everyone is watching in enjoyment at Light and Beyond Belief***

**Light: L and Near are justice! *slap* OOW! Not Kira! *slap* OOW! Not me! *slap* OOW! I'm an idiot! *slap* OOW!**

Now, Light *whisper into Lights ear* promise to never kill anyone again, surrender willingly, and I'll let you down in an hour or two :3 *runs hand through Lights soft hair*

**Light: FINE! I'LL NEVER MURDER AGAIN AND AS SOON AS WE'RE DONE WITH THIS WHOLE THING I SURRENDER AND GO BEIND BARS!**

Oh, I didn't mean jail, you're crimes are much worse than going to jail. You're going to be _my _prisoner and you can't take it back now ;3 *evil look and runs hand through Light's hair again*

We aren't evil; we're doing the right thing. He deserves as much torture as possible for the sins he's committed.

**Matt: I guess so, but if I had to choose sides, I'd obviously choose Mello's.**

**Mello: Thank you so much! :D **

**L: How come the fan girls always want to hug ME? GETTEROFF! Beyond Belief and Beyond Birthday are the only ones aloud to do that!**

*pries JKLMN off L* I've been having to do this way too much, lately XD

Bye bye! :D

**Beyond Belief & L: Justice will prevail no matter what :)**

omg its true! if you play scary games then real life wont be as scary! i knew it! but i wonder Matt- what would you do if you were trapped on an island with no video games, and if you could take one person with you who would it be and why? (i think i can guess the last part.)

- Alice

Hiya, icysu22! Nice to see you're sticking with us :D

**Matt: Don't you already know? I'd either bring Mells or Beyond Belief because they're my besties! No offence, Beyond Belief, but I think I'd bring Mels.**

It's ok, Mattie, I understand :D

Bye, Alice! :)

BB: BACK-UP! (only callin u tht cuz it pisses u off :3)

Near: My and my sis r albino so... Yeah...btw she luvs u

She has ur pics all ovr our room idk if u should b flattered or scared

BeyondBelief: NARNIA ROX!

Matt: I am a video game master i shall destroy you!

L: How old r u?

Mello: *cuts his hair* HEY JAMIE! I GOT HIS HAIR

~Beyond'sGurl

**BB: GYAAAA! *pulls out knife* Do NOT call me Backup! I am BETTER than L, you hear me? BETTER!**

**E: O-o**

**Near: I'm glad she likes me :)**

**Errr… I honestly feel more scared than flattered, now.**

F-YEA! Narnia is the best! I'm currently writing a DN Narnia crossover fic! :) It's gonna be AWESOME!

**Matt: No freaking way! I challenge you to a Pok'emon battle!**

**L: 26, to put it simply.**

**Mello: AAH! *ducks***

NO! You don't get Mello's hair! *hands you bag* here's some from the last time we cut his hair, just don't mess his hair up, plz! You can show Jamie you have it.

Hey! I'm Beyond'sGurl's sister!

Near: If she said anything about pictures of you in our room... NOT TRUE she has pictures of BB on her side

YES A FELLOW ALBINO *hugs and doesnt let go*

BB: *throws glass bottle at head*

Mello: STUPID GINGER! YOU HAVE NO SOUL! hah jk

Light: go die

L: *kisses and disappears*

Uh oh, we're in for a sibling fight…

**Near: I'm thoroughly convinced you have pictures of me.**

**BB: O-o' that is slightly creepy, even for my standards!**

**Near: Hello, fellow albino! *hugs* but please let go now O-O**

**BB: *catches bottle* HAHA!**

BB, can I have the bottle? I want to use it for an art project.

**BB: Sure *gives bottle* I want to see it after it's done :)**

**Mello: O-o? I'm not a ginger, are you talking to Matt?**

**Matt: I do have a soul! T-T**

**Light: NO! I shall become your god!**

**L: 63% Kira!**

**Both BBs: We'll make sure to it for you :3**

**L: GAAAH! Why is it always ME that happens to?**

*slaps* NO! only me and B are allowed to do that!

Bye, IBelong2Near

Welcome for the love boys! And yes BeyondBeleif and I ARE friends.

Near: Did you know that in the manga it was actually and techicly Mello who saved the world from KIra?

Melo: I have a giant chocolate bar in my cuboard. I ate some and became sleepy. Did you put sleeping drugs in it? be honest.

Matt: What would you like better Mello doing the single ladies dance or Near dying?

BB: do you like Jelly as well as Jam? *jam falls from sky(

L: Do you like to dance? *swiss rolls fall from sky*

Light:KIRA! KIRA! KIRA! *gun pops out and starts aiming at Light and shooting*

Great chappy!

Your friend,

Navi-at-Heart :)

:D yay! It's Navi!

**Near: it is still technically Mello who saved the world from Kira, but we did it together.**

**Mello: Noooooo~ why would I? It's yours, not mine and if I got access to it, it would be eaten, not drugged XD**

**Matt: Mello DEFINITELY :) I am actually friends with Near and wouldn't like him dying, but Mello doing the single ladies dance… :F**

**BB: Jelly in the USA is what jam is over there, what you are reffering to is called jell-o. And I do like it :) but only strawberry flavored.**

**L: swiss rolls, bit random…**

OMG CHEESE! :D How'd you know I like cheese?

**L: you can have most of them.**

HUZZAH! *starts nibbling on cheese*

**L: yes, I dance very well. Even better than you saw Near ;D Wammy's house is awesome!**

**Light: AAAAAAAHHH! HELP ME!**

***everyone sits around watching, eating swiss cheese* :D**

Bye, Navi! I'll talk to you later :)

That's all we got for now, suprizingly good amount of reviews! Keep them coming! :D I love you guys!

~Beyond Belief


	6. Stuck in a tower?

Mello: sorry my eye sight is messed up so to me u look like a ginger

Matt: Luv ya, even if u do have no soul like my brother

BB: its true she has BB pics covering her wall

Near: ok i luv u and all but i only got like 7 pics reece has like a whole wall dedicated to BB

L: because u r awesome

BeyondBelief: yus a HUGE sibiling fight

*kisses Near a disappaers*

KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Mello: I'm a sexy blonde and I'm proud of it!**

**Matt: T-T I do have a soul! And I have emotions that you're crushing right now saying I have no soul!**

**Mello: WHAT DID MATTIE DO TO YOU? He doesn't even appear in the anime for a minute! It's only 55 seconds…**

**BB: O-o I think I know that, now…**

**Near: I am pretty sure you're side is covered with pictures of me… Beyond Belief, BB and I have a stalker problem…**

**L: Thank you, the compliment is much appreciated!**

I think I've already understood that *points to bomb shelter* XD

**Near: DX someone has to confine them! No, I'm not racist because I'm an albino, too. For once, I want a restraining order.**

Sorry Near but in the rules to apply for an 'ask' it clearly states that nothing of that sort is allowed :(

**Mello: So she is bothering you worse than me? NO! That cannot be done! *hugs Near***

**Near: HEEEEEEEEELP!**

I wish I could, but it also says in the rules you have to put up with yaoi pairings XD

Near: I'd be scared too. I bet she's watching you right now.

BB: Oh come on Beyond, you know that you couldn't POSSIBLY beat me *evil grin*

L: um...Whats your IQ?

Matt: YOU ARE SO ON!

Mello: hah My bro Jamie is a HUGE Mello fan (mainly because he thinks Mello is a hot chic in leather)

WHATEVER AZZI SAYS ABOUT OUR ROOM IS NOT TRUE!

*kisses Matt and walks away*

~Beyond'sGurl

**Near: She is? O-o**

IMPOSSIBLE! We're in a tower in the middle of Narnia! We're locked in the highest floor with only six glass windows which would be impossible to get to except through the locked door on the floor.

**BB: Oh yea? How about you say that to my CHAINSAW! KYAHAHAHAHA! *pulls out big-ass chainsaw* Now apologize for calling me weak, please. :)**

**L: 168, the average is 120 and anything above 140 is a genius :)**

**Matt: OH YEA! *totally owns you* I won! :D *look of pride on face***

**Mello: Haha! I'm glad to see your bro has taste :)**

**Wait… WHAT? HOW could he think I'm a woman with the buldge in my leather pants! D: Well, you tell Jamie that I'M A DUDE!**

**Near & BB: We're thoroughly convinced about what is truth and what isn't and we believe you both have pictures of us littering your walls.**

I have drawings of everyone here on my wall! XD well… except for mister I'm-a-gay over there XD

**Light: I told you, IT'S YAGAMI!**

**Matt: Uh, thanks? Bye-bye Beyond'sGurl.**

Awww. D:

Well fine. *smiles*

L, I see that you do not want my hug. I understand. So I will keep my distance from your figure. *takes 5 steps back*. How would you feel if I bought the Light plushie instead of your plushie? xDD *Hugs Light plushie*~ x)

BB, Fine! FINE! JUST FFIIIIIINNNNNEEEEEE! Okay. I'm not mad at you. Your are too sexy to be mad at. x3

But B, what would you do if you were tied to a chair in the middle of a dark DARK room with a sex predator keeping you captive? And lets add a little spice to that: what if L were the sex predator? :D

Light, Can I have a hug? :3 Don't worry, I won't rape you... for now. If you give me a hug, I'll love you more than L! :DD

Matt, Yeah. I figured it out. I found Winnie the Pooh (he reminded me of BB! X3) and Pinoccio. But when I came back to the Accessory Shop, he wasn't under the table anymore. Dx Where's Pinoccio? And how do I get up to the top floor? Oh! And so I beat the lion thing on Aladdin's world and I'm confused, how do I pass the rest? The lion thing has LOTS of confusing curves. x3

Mello, good choice. But here *gives you a bazooka* Next time, use this. :)

Near, I have my reasons. Just kill yourself. The authoress will bring you back to life anyway, sadly.

L&B,... I LOVE BBXL! :D Kye... How do you guys feel about that? ;D

Light. I lurvvvv you... :)

OKAY! BYE!

I love ya, Beyond Belief! ^^

~xL-is-After-BeyondBirthdayx

**L: Thank you for the space, it's crowded enough in here as it is ^^'**

**You got the Light plushie instead of me? T-T I can find no words for a response right now…**

**BB: I am sexy :3**

**Aw… I can't ignore you. Fine, a little hug *hugs you***

Aw! So cute! You've shown BB's soft side :) he only reveals that to few people XD

**BB: I wouldn't be the one tied up, I'd be the sex predator :3**

**Light: Fine, one non-rape hug :) *hugs***

**L: Your chances of being Kira have risen 5%!**

**Light: WTH was that for? How would my Kira percentage raise by pleasing a fangirl?**

**L: By pleasing the fangirl, as she stated, she'd like you more than me. I believe you are trying to get supporters to kill me! :(**

**Light: *facepalm***

**Matt: Generally just keep wandering around until you find a cutscene or a new world unlocks. You can also look at Jimmeny's Journal to see what you need to do :) I hope I helped.**

**Mello: OH YEA, B*TCH*S! I'VE GOT EXPLOSIVES! XD**

Mello! Not in here! If you shoot just one of those all of us will fall along with the tower and die!

**Mello: Ok, I don't want you, L, and Matt to die!**

**Near, BB & Light: What about us?**

**Mello: Light is Kira, BB is a murderer and Near just pisses me off! XD**

**Near: No, I won't kill myself and, if you try, Mello would get to me by then XP But I'm glad Beyond Belief will bring me back :)**

No problem, Near! ^^ I've warmed up to you, you cute little sheep :)

**L: I feel pretty creeped out about yaoi.**

**BB: You're saying that because I'm on top :)**

**L: O-o no…**

**Light: I love you to :) *hugs again***

**L: 3% more**

**Light: D:**

I love you too, LiABB! :3

I'm back! See?

Fine, L, I'll stop hugging you. Your still awesome, though!

Light: IN YOUR FACE, KIRA!

OMG, L, Light's KIRA! Oh, wait, you knew all along. . . Well, I helped! And Beyond Belief helped too cause she is amazing! Woot!

L: I refuse to question you. . . . Can I be your successor now? Please? Me and Beyond Belief?

BB: So superly amazing! Strawberry jam! Yay!

Mello: We pray to the gods of chocolate, yes? JOIN ME, NOW!

Light: I am going to find a way to bring you back to life so I can kill you myself!

Matt: Cool! Do you wish you had a larger part in the anime?

Near: I lurv you! *gives large truckload of dominos*

I love you all! (except Light, cause he's KIRA!)

BYE!

~JKLMN

I just figured out I know her in real life and she goes to my school! :D and she's also my Near cosplayer :D

**L: Thanks, but a little hug is okay once in awhile,m as long as it's not rape *hugs***

**Light: I'M NOT KIRA! BOKUA KIRA TANAI! (I'm not Kira in Japanese) No, not the face!**

**L: Light Yagami is Kira! But I currently can't arrest him because we're all stuck in Narnia ^^' Thanks for helping! You and beyond Belief shall be greatly rewarded after we get out of this mess.**

**Sure, I guess you can be one of my successors. Beyond Belief can be, too :) you both show much promise!**

L, There's a big problem with that…

**L: What is it?**

I don't want you to die! D: in order to succeed you, you have to have passed away.

**L: Aw :) my liability in you has increased by 5% :)**

**BB: OH YEA! I am amazing :) STRAWBERRY JAM ROCKS!**

**Mello: Actually, though it may not seem like it, I'm catholic. See the rosary? *points to rosary* I'm actually very religious :)**

**Light: What the heck? I'm still alive!**

But you're gonna die in exactly four years and 20 days :3

**Light: O-o'**

**Matt: TOTALLY! I feel like I was under-appriceated. But, even though I was in there for only 55 seconds, my fanbase is larger than Light's :)**

**Light: HEY!**

**Near: Why, thank you! :) *makes statue out of dominos***

**Everyone except Light: Thank you! :D Keep reviewing!**

Thanks Beyond! Now more questions! :D

Near: How would you feel if a million bajillion Mello fangirls came and tackled you with guns?

Matt: IS YOUR LEVL OVER 9000?

Light: Go die in a hole cause you ain't god.

L: You go to las Vegas wich hotel do you go to the Excaliber or Ceacers? By the way the swiss rolls I were talking about were choclate cake things filled with whipped cream. But Swiss cheese works too. ^^

BB: Oh. Well first was A a girl or boy. and second if he/she was a girl did you have a crush on him/her?

Mello: *blushes* will you be my boyfriend? Please?

~Navi-at-Heart

By Beyond, do you mean me or BB? XD

**Near: Sort of scared at the thought… I would need to come up with a plan to save myself. And Bajillion isn't a number :)**

**Matt: F*CK YEA! :D I hacked the game so I can keep at it until I'm level 9,999! And I'm already at that level! XD**

**Light: :(**

:D no one that reviews likes Light! :)

**L: I actually went there recently with Beyond Belief and everyone here awhile ago. Strangely, the hotel we were in burned down two weeks after we went. Beyond Belief's little brother also had his teddy bear stolen :( quite sad. We were planning to go the week it burnt down, but decided to go early. I think Kira is behind it! He tried to kill me! D:**

My poor, poor little brother… he was in second grade when that happened. I also believe Kira was the reason that hotel burnt down. Fortunately, only around 5 lives were lost.

**L: That sounds quite appetizing :F *eats some***

No cheese? T-T

**BB: A was a boy and surprisingly looked sort of similar to Near. I did sort of have a crush on him until he went against me and I killed him.**

Aw! Poor, B! I didn't know what was behind that story! *hugs B*

**Mello: Not necessarily a boyfriend, but you can come hang out with Matt, Beyond Birthday, Beyond Belief and I in bed ;D**

Bye, Navi!

That's all the reviews I have right now! :D this took three pages! XD Keep reviewing! I luv all of you and need your help to get out of this tower ^^' but we can wait a little more ;3


	7. Thiiis close

Mello: ... ok! but do anything I will hurt you. :P Anyways Choclotae Ice Cream or Chocolate Cake?

Anyways

Light: I just wanted to point out you would of been pretty frickin epic if you hadn't of picked up that Death Note stupid. XP Also your new name is Im a gay sparkle! :D

L: They are very good L. Would you give up sweets if your deduction skills went up up 90 percent?

Matt: My friend likes Left 4 Dead and she likes Zelda. Do you like them? If so what one do you like better?

BB: I just finished your story and personally...YOUR SMARTER THAN IM A GAY SPARKLE! :D And can you pwn evil people.

Near: Mello's number one go move down the latter. :P

Beyond Beilief: I'm sorry about you little brother's teddey bear! D: Here's a new one. :3 *cute little teddey bear pops out*

BYE GUYS!

navi-at-Heart

**Mello: I'd say chocolate cake. But if the ice cream were rocky road, with the marsh-Mello XD TOTALLY ice cream!**

**Light: D: I am epic… AND MY NAME ISN'T IM A GAY SPARKLE! DX It's Yagami!**

**L: Sweets make my deduction skills go up, that's why I eat them. I also have an extremely high metabolism, I cannot come to a firm conclusion to this question.**

**Matt: They're both freaking awesome! XD Zelda kicks butt!**

**BB: I'm DEFINITELY smarter than I'm-a-gay-sparkle ;D**

**Light: SHUT IT, BACKUP!**

**BB: DON'T CALL ME THAT OR I'LL GET MY CHAINSAW!**

**Light: YOU CALLED ME I'M-A-GAY-SPARKLE, SO I CAN CALL YOU BACKUP!**

No! Don't fight here! D: We'll all end up dead!

**BB: Only for Beyond Belief…**

**Light: Agreed…**

**Near: I'm number one and smarter than Mello. I beat Kira, though it's true I couldn't do it without him. Actually, when you apply all of our strengths and weaknesses, we're pretty much even…**

My little bro got a new teddybear from the kind, old man running the lost and found there :) But, sadly, it doesn't replace Teddy. Teddy was given to him by a classmate in first grade who won Teddy, kind-hearted, he was :) It held memories and promises that are, sadly, irreplaceable :(

Bye, Navi! :D

BB, awww. THanks! ^^ Here's some homemade jam. :) I made it with love. :)

L, Yes. x3 But that was when I was a total "Kira supporter"! I used to hate your guts. :) But when Light died, I cried so loudly, I hated you even more. *smile* But I'm over that, since Light killed BB. :) So I'm on your side, but I'm still on Light's side, but then again, I'm more on BB's side. O.O I still love you. ^^ You and Light are in the same spot. :) BB just pwns you all. xD MInd if I hug you, my adorable snuggly panda bear? :3

Light, YES! *Glomp* I'll be clinging to you for the whole chappie. x3

Matt, I GOT IT! Damn Pinoccio, getting eated by a whale and having Riku take him away like that! -.- I wanted Riku to tackled Sora to the ground and rape him. O.O Okay... So I'm stuck... again. x3 What am I supposed to do in the chamber places? I can't get through that! HELP ME, Matt! AND I SPOLIED ALMOST EVERYTHING FOR ME! JUST FOR PLAYING KH2! D:

Mello, ~whispers~ let's join forces so we can kill that sheep, Near!

Near, I went to a farm the other day, I saw your family! :D Who would've thought you were made from sheep? Oh, wait. *stares at Near* ... I guess many people would have already guessed. :/

Bye~! *hugs BB13* wuv ya'!

LiaBB

**BB: Thank YOU ^^ *eats lovable jam***

**L: … how am I supposed to react to this question?**

**BB: I'M NOT DEAD, I'M RIGHT HERE! D:**

**L: Me and Light are in the same spot?**

**BB: YES! I PWN ALL! XD**

**L: Sure ^^ *hugs***

**Light: AAAH! HELP ME! D: *wriggles arm* getteroff!**

**Matt: Pinnochio is a b*tch, am I right? XD Erm… never even crossed my mind about that… Chamber places in Agraba or Monstro? If it's in Monstro, you just keep going through doors and eventually get to the stomach, I think. Then you fight this monster that Pinnochio is inside.**

**Mello: *wispers* I agree, what's the plan?**

I HEARD THAT, MIHA-

**Mello: DON'T SAY IT! DX**

*jumps in front of Near* you're gonna have to go through me, first!

**Mello: *sigh* *puts gun down***

**Near: Sheep is a nickname! I'm not related to sheep and humans share little DNA with the omanines. (scientific word for sheep)**

Bye~ :D I wuv ya, too! :)

BB: NEVER! *evil shimigami laugh*

L: I OWN YOU! IM SMARTER THAN THE INFAMOUS L!

Light: *tackle hugs*

Near: I may hate my sis, but NO RESTRAINING ORDER!

Mello: :P

Matt: :D

...*waves* oh...hi Ryuk!

Beyond'sGurl

**BB: OH YES I CAN :D**

**L: No, you aren't smarter than me. Why would I tell you my real IQ? I want you to underestimate me :)**

**Light: AAAH! NOW I'VE GOT TWO FANGIRLS HANGING ON ME! BB13, DO SOMETHING!**

If I couldn't do it for Near, I DEFINITELY wouldn't do it for you :3

**Near: We already went through this. Sadly, I can't…**

**Mello: -.-**

**Matt: :D**

What? Ryuk isn't here? We aren't up to 30 reviews yet!

hello Alice again! i was wondering Mello when did you start liking chocolate? and Matt, have you ever played a game called mirrors edge? it is my favorite game ever!

-Alice

icysu22

**Mello: Ever since I ate chocolate for the first time! It's awesome! :D**

**Matt: Yea, it's pretty bad-*ss :)**

hello its Alice! sorry my computars been brocken, im so sorry! but today i have a question for BB, why do you like jam so much?

well thats all i can think of right now, sorry.

-Alice

icysu22

**BB: Easy, because it's a heavenly food! It's awesome! :D**

Yes! Questions!

Bonjour! It's the super awesome almost-French-but-not-quite- girl, Etoile (that's me!).

Eh hem...

Beyond Birthday: In the novel you say you're an 'aggresive top'. Does that mean you're gay?

Matt: In the manga, you say "It might be strange for me to say this, but she's a pretty cute Japanese girl." If you recall, you were talking about Misa. Why did you say it was 'strange'? Are you... Homosexual? ... TEEHEE!

VermillionStar

YAY! New reviewer! :)

**BB: Maaaybe~ :)**

**I'm bi!**

**L&BB13: He isn't lying XP**

**Matt: … yea… she also, from a certial angle, has the slightest resemblance to Mello :)**

That's all we got for today! :D keep reviewing! Only three more and a new person is added! :D

Hint: It's a girl XP (Takada, Misa, Naomi, Sayu, ect.)


	8. Misa :D

ok!

Mello:I wanna say why did you choose to wear leather? Although you look hot in it. :3

Im-a-gay-sparkle: YES YOUR NAME IS! AND YOU ARE KIRA! :D

L: Im-a-gay-sparkle is kira. and ohhhhhh. Do you like Marshmellos or sheep?

BB: Do you like Naomi?

Near: Well that may be so but Mello is more action and likly to stay fit. Stay sittin there and you get fat. :p

BeyindBeilif: Oh I'm sorry. D:

~Navi-at-heart

Hi! :D

**Mello: I chose leather **_**because**_** I look hot in it :)**

**Light: NO! DX**

**L&BB13: Yes, we've known you're Kira for a long time.**

**Light: BOKUA KIRA TANAI! ("I'm not Kira!" in japanese)**

**Yes, you are. We just can't arrest you on our present situation**

MWAHAHAHA! :3

**L: Yes, I've known that for so looooooooooooong. I can't pick between them, they are both great. But if it was a sheep with marshmellos for wool, it'd be perfect. (Baisically saying Mello and Near should team up)**

**Mello&Near: NO!**

**BB: Neh, not at all. Although I like that she's a very smart female character, she helped capture me -.-**

**Near: I don't just sit here, look at the giant castle o' dominos.**

It's ok ^^

Hi! BB is my dad, mom got hit by a car, and now I'm your problem.

Matt: Wanna play mario cart? I'll be shy guy!

Mello: You have awsome hair.

L: I like cake, too. I like raspberries more, though.

BB: I am yours. Don't deny it. I have the same eyes, hair, compexion, EVERYTHING as you. I'm just more female. Oh, and here's some jam. *gives jam.*

Light: YAHHHH! *tackles and beats up*

Yea, your all legally stuck with me. Live with it. Peace, I'm out!

DX although I like reviewers, I've seen you before in other ask fics XP

**BB: I DON'T EVER RECALL HAVING A CHILD! WTF? It wasn't L, Matt, Mello or Near… it couldn't be those people… (counting people he's been in bed with) the only girl was Beyond Belief13 and she's alive!**

I don't recall having a baby! AAAAAAAAAH! D:

**Matt: Yea, I'll keep ya busy for awhile… *goes easy on you, yet beats you***

**Mello: Thanks, *flips hair* I can grow to like this girl!**

**L: Cake is very nice ^^**

NO FREAKING WAY! I LOOOVE RASPBERRIES :D … (realizes what that means) AAAAAH!

**BB: No, it isn't! It isn't like that!**

**BB: NO! YOU'RE NOT MY CHILD! I've been in bed with a lot of people, but I know I don't have a child! … yet…**

**Light: GWAAAH! *is beaten up***

**Everyone: NO!**

Yay! Thank you for my hug, L! Do you like strawberries or cake more?

Light: YOU ARE KIRA! And yes, the face.

Yay! I'll be rewarded, I'll be rewarded! *Does a happy dance*

BB: Strawberry jam does indeed rock.

Mello: I know that you are Catholic. Where do you keep your gun? Just curious. Oh, and also, what kind of chocolate do you like? *Whatever it is, gives huge truckload of it*

Matt: You were under-appreciated! *Gives lots and lots of hugs to make up for the under-appreciatedness*

Near: You are very welcome! What kind of statue did you make?

Beyond Belief13: Who are you going to choose? I wanna know! Review, people!

BYE! Love ya!

~JKLMN

Hi, again! :D

**L: No problem :)**

**I like both of them equally. But if you put them together they're delicious! :L *drools***

**Light: BOKUA KIRA TANAI! NOT THE FACE DX**

*giggles and does happy dance too*

**BB: TOTALLY! *is handed strawberry jam by BB13***

**Mello: Where I keep my guns? *points to pants* and yes, there are two types there :3**

**Milk chocolate is my favorite :) *gets buried in chocolate bars* twank joo! *trying to speak from under chocolate***

**Matt: Yes, thank you so much! :D *hugs***

**Near: It's a model of the statue of liberty, I happened to find many green dice ^^**

WE HAVE REACHED OUR QUOTA! The new person is… *drumroll*

Misa Amane! :D

**Misa: Hi! :D Light! *glomps***

**Light: GWAAAH! THAT'S THE WORST PERSON YOU COULD BRING HERE!**

Exactly, I brought her here to torture you :)

and also I'm tired of being the only girl…

Bye! Love ya, too! :D

...

L, Light, BB: I LOVE YOU GUYS! *Hugs*

Matt, FAAAAAAACK. -.-

Mello, Don't worry, we'll kill him soon. ;D

Near, No one's talking to you.

BB13, Go to homoemo . com! xD

BYE!

~xL-is-After-BeyondBirthdayx

Hi, LiABB! :D

**L, Light& BB: Thanks for the love! *hugs***

**Matt: XD**

**Mello: I like the idea :)**

*SMACK* NO! He's my little lamb!

**Near: Baaah :)**

**Near: You just talked to me right now :)**

BB13: … I'm not so sure about that site… *looks it up anyway* AAAH! MY EYES! If I still had it, I'd have lost my virginity…

F-you -.-

… no one go to that site…

whaaaaaaaat! how can you not like the game matt! im mad at you now. *duck tapeing(still cant spell) matt to wall*

i love duck tape, do you guys like duck tape?

-Alice

**Matt: I don't like duct tape anymore… T-T**

It's not duck tape, it's duct tape! … yes, I did used to think it was used to catch ducks…

**Mello&BB: Duct tape can be used for many things :3**

**Light: No**

**L: No**

**Misa: It always sticks to my hands! Rem has to help me get it off _**

Me, too! We'll help each other with the duct tape.

**Near: …**

Me: So, yeah... I have a tendancy to go all fangirl, and since I don't want to COMPLETELY embarass myself, here's my OC Lila. Just to warn you, Light, her father was accused of being a murderer and was killed by Misa despite his innocence, so she kinda... hates you. And BB, you'll like her. She's insane, too.

Lila: I am NOT insane! I'm special in disturbing ways!

Me:...You released animals from the zoo and rode the largest lion out like he was a horse, you electrocute yourself, and you think of ways to kill people in your free time.

Lila: HIS NAME WAS ARI AND HE'S THE CLOSEST THING TO A FRIEND I'VE EVER HAD! Electricity is fun, it makes my eyes see things that aren't there, random spots of red and blue... And I don't test them so the last thing doesn't count!

Me: Despite all of this, her IQ is 173.

Lila:...I'm just different. I can't change the way my brain is wired. ANYWAYS onto the questions and comments.

BB, what is your favorite type of jam? And how do I make the voices in my head shut up?

L, this is not a question, but I must say that I share your like of cheesecake. Too bad sugar makes me act like a chipmunk on crack -sad sigh- So, since eating it will be dangerous to anyone near me, here is my Halloween candy. -gives bag of candy to L sadly-

Mello, HOW do you wear leather pants? I tried them on once, and they HURT! I bet they're 28.6% worse for a guy... no, wait, 29.6% worse. Almost forgot to carry the one...

Matt, have you caught all the pokemon yet? Can you teach me the ways of a Pokemon master?

Near ...You're really cute -blushes- I-I bought you a 5,000 piece puzzle... I hope you like it. -hands puzzle with forest scene on box-

Light ... Your girlfriend fucking RUINED my LIFE! I'm alone now, since my mom's in a mental ward. THANKS TO MISA! Your ways aren't justice! They're CRUEL! You don't think how it will affect others!

After you reply, I have to leave. no one wants me, anyways...

Me:PLEASE don't go all Mary-Sue-like depressed! I WILL delete you! Now, come on. I have chores to be done and I sure am not going to do them, so GET SCRUBBING!

Lila:...One of these days, I'll get Ari back, and you'll pay for making me your personal slave...

**Everyone: O-O' ok…**

**BB: She hates Light? :D**

**Her father is a murderer?**

**She's insane?**

**I think I'm in love…**

Next time you ride Ari, can I come? :D

**Near: Nice IQ…**

**BB: Of course strawberry! :D**

**How to make them shut up? Do what they want you to do.**

**L: chipmunk on crack… *is taking notes to try to understand this random situation***

**Thanks for the candy! ^^ Here's some sugar-free candy, just for you**

**Mello: Yea…**

**Matt: Even **_**I**_** don't know…**

**Matt: Actually, I've proven there's no way to catch 'em all. New ones are constantly being made, so you really can't catch 'em all… T^T**

**Near: -blushes- thank… you… *stares at puzzle* would you like to do this puzzle with me? :)**

**Misa: Why do you blame Misa? T-T I just did what Light told me to!**

**L,BB,Mello,Matt,Near&BB13: KIRA!**

Aw, but you seem so sweet… bye, Lila…

GYAAA! I found a typo in my first review! Lila's IQ is 169. SORRY!

Lila:...You made another review just to say that?

Me: Yus ;P NOW MOP, SERVANT, MOP!

Lila: BB, L, Near, Mello, Matt... Well, ANYONE really, would you please bring me ductape, rubber cement, and 23 toothpicks? I need to overthow this task master, now...

Me:...I'm scared... EEP! -runs-

**BB: Definitely :) *brings over items***

HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE I HAVEN'T POSTED IN A WHILE! DX

I'm so sorry! Forgive me!

Anyway, Misa's here :D

**Misa: Hi! :P**

Keep reviewing! :D


	9. Long Time, No See

Another day, another chapter. I almost dropped this fic! FORGIVE ME! Yes, I did die for awhile because my computer was taken for months then I got into other animes and blah blah. You guys don't want to hear about this, do you?

Anyways, onto our reviews!

Heeeeeeeeeeee. :)

BB13, I haven't heard from u in a LONG time. Are you dead? xP

BB, I laaav you.

Light, Wanna go to Starbucks wiht me? :)

L, *Hug*

Matt, I BEAT IT! :D I only need a bit more to pass the game! I check teh time, thing.. AN di HAV EBEEN PLAYING FOR 67 HOURS AND 42 MInutes and 57 seconds! xD

Mello, *high five*

Near, *ignores(

bb13, Well, I like it. _

BYE!

-LiABB

**BB: Thanks :)**

**Light: Sure, that sounds rather nice. *really wants to escape this tower***

**L: … *hugs back?***

**Matt: Woah! Awesome job, hope you liked the game!**

**Mello: *high fives back***

**Near: …**

Me: -hiding in corner- Why the HELL did you help her, BB?

Lila: You were keeping me as a slave. By law, I have a rightto do whatever the hell it takes to get free... Not that I really care about the laws point of view. If I don't think it's wrong, then it probably isn't!

Me:...I hate you so much right now, BB. Now I have to do my own chores!

Lila: Whatever. And yes, Near, I'd love to do the puzzle with you.

Me: I-I can't do my own work! I'm co-dependant!

Lila: No, you're just , for freeing me, you get all of the strawberry jam in Cheetahluv16's cellar. That's a lot.

Me: NO! How can I make peanut-butter-jelly sandwiches without jam! It'll be to dry!

Lila: -ignores- Misa, you STILL followed him, so no matter what it's YOUR fault!

THANK YOU, L! -quick hug and sucks on a lollipop-

Me: Oh, of course, you choose the sucker. And LICK it!

Lila: You're sick. ANYWAYS! Mello, here's chocolate! I gave Near, L, and BB presents, I don't wanna be biased.

Here's a video game for Matt.

Light and Misa... NO PRESENT FOR YOU D: And you DO realize that killing someone by writing their name is cowardly and pathetic, right? I mean, that's just messed up! If your gonna kill people, do it right or (preferably) don't do it at all.

Me: MY POSTS ARE ANNOYINGLY LONG! -faints-

Lila: ...Here are markers. Draw whatever you guys want on her.

-cheetahluv16

**BB: Because I felt like being evil? :3**

**Nah, chores are a bother and she shouldn't be forced to do yours.**

**Near: *does puzzle with her* …**

**BB: YES! THANK YOU! *steals all the jam***

**Misa: But it's because Misa loves Light-kun!**

**Light: Someone, please kill me…**

**L: Why don't you kill yourself with that Death Note of yours?**

**Light: Shut up, L.**

**L: 5%**

**Light: F*CK!**

**L: *hugs Lila back***

**Mello: Thanks *noms the chocolate***

**Matt: Thanks! *immediately begins playing***

**BB: Yeah! I agree!**

**Light: *sighs***

**BB: *draws on her face***

no way it is! did you know they use ducks to make duct tape? well its true. *retapes Matt to wall*

-icysu22

**Matt: Someone help me!**

**Mello: *takes Matt down***

L i know your real name. I know all of your real names. Also, i hate you light and i know your kira.

Matt i love you!

**L: … You do not know my name. You shall not say my name.**

**Light: I'm not Kira, for the millionth time!**

**Matt: Love ya too?**

lol Great story!

Everyone: What do you think of the Oscars?

-Navi

**Everyone: *shrugs***

Me:...No... updated? e_e, That's supposed to be crying by the way. UPDAAAAATE!

lila: Cheetah, you DO realize that if it's taking a while, the author is probably very busy. Don't bother them.

Me: NUUUUUUUU! Oh, and by the way, LILA IS SINGLE! Any takers? She's thirteen, smart, beautiful, and talented.

Lila: Please stop trying to hook me up with everyone you meet.

Me:Though she really needs a hair cut... and she can't cook, clean, or draw... and she's broke and is likely to make you pay for her, well, everything!

Lila: You're doing this just to embarass me, aren't you?

Me: ...yeah, pretty much. BUT REALLY! WHO'S INTERESTED? Make a single-file line.

Lila: I'm not some piece of junk you can sell to the highest bidder! I have natural human rights!

Me: Yes, you are, and no you don't! SO, LET'S START AT 20 YEN!

Lila: You really think I'm that worthless? I need new friends -_-;

Me: You have friends other than me?

Lila:...no, sadly. Most people tend to hate due to the fact that I'm basically better than them.

Me: OH, AND SHE'S SLIGHTLY VAIN AND VERY INSANE, TOO! SO LINE UP!

Lila: ...Will someone please bring more ducttape? I need to shut her up. Silence is golder, ducttape is silver... and bullets are bronze, though I'll never choose bronze.

-cheetahluv16

Thank you, Lila. Yes, I was very busy and miserable. I am updating now, though.

**BB: Erm... I would, but then I would be a pedophile.**

**Stop being so mean to her! *gets glue and scissors, never a good sign***

***gives her more duct tape* C: I'll be your friend, Lila.**

( I was too lazy to login) BB if you ever saw tenten from naruto what would you do, tell you the truth i'd start screaming panda head is here. Matt when you died in the anime did you die the way you wanted, ya know cause you were smoking. Also matt do think me getting the dsi 3D would be good, cause i'm not really sure.

-BunnyChanSan

**BB: Hm, not really sure.**

**Matt: Getting a DSi3D is a very good idea, get it.**

**I did die in a very awesome way, surrounded by cops. I just wished I lived longer.**

Well, that's it! I'm back! :D Updates are coming!


End file.
